


Going Home

by Starfox_50000



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_50000/pseuds/Starfox_50000
Summary: It's the Fourth Age in Middle Earth and after Aragorn passed away, Legolas finally follows the sea longing and prepares for the journey to Valinor. Will everything be as he expected it?
Relationships: Legolas & Gimli, Legolas & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Going Home

He stood on a hill overlooking the river. His golden hair glinted in the setting sun and stirred slightly in the gentle breeze that came from the south. He almost seemed to be a statue, so motionless did he stand.

The watcher observed a moment longer before he slowly made his way up the hill. 

As quiet as his footfalls were, he had been heard. The elf on the hill turned around and froze. Their eyes locked and he could see the disbelief in the other's eyes, quickly changing to pure joy.

"Adar," Legolas greeted, his tone mirroring the emotions in his eyes. His voice trembled slightly, but the delight in it was unmistakable.

Thranduil quickened his path, closing the distance between them rapidly and pulled his son into a firm hug. It had been two years since he had seen Legolas, since the travelling distance between Eryn Lasgalen and Legolas' residence in Ithilien was too far for frequent visits and he had missed his son fiercely.

Legolas hugged him back, still stunned over his sudden appearance. "I wrote to you two weeks ago, I didn't expect you for another few weeks."

Thranduil pulled back a bit, looking Legolas over carefully. His son was thinner than he remembered, having lost so much weight that it showed. He was pale and grief was etched into his face. He looked subdued and Thranduil could sense the shadow that the grief over Aragorn's passing caused in his fëa. He knew that it would take a long time for him to get over the grief and to remember the time with his friend with fond memories. 

"Aragorn wrote to me months ago, telling me that his time would be over soon. Your dwarf friend also sent me a letter a few weeks ago." He saw Legolas' disbelief. "They care very much about you."

"I know," Legolas said and the sadness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry about Aragorn's passing," Thranduil said quietly, touching Legolas' cheek softly.

His son embraced him again, seeking solace in his father's arms. "So many have died," he said softly. "Faramir, Éowyn, Éomer, Imrahil, Merry, Pippin and now Estel." He sighed. "I'm weary, Adar. I'm tired of losing my friends one by one."

Thranduil didn't know what to say to that. Pointing out that Legolas still had his elvish friends seemed callous. His son felt the loss of his mortal friends deeply and suffered the grief of it. "I know, my son," he stroked Legolas' hair and back, trying to comfort him. "I wish I could have spared you this pain. I never wished for you to face so much loss." He took a deep breath. "You'll find solace in Valinor, I'm glad that you decided that it's finally time to sail."

Legolas nodded tiredly. He was weary, the long battle with the sea longing had finally drained him. It hadn't been so bad as his mortal friends were still alive but now, after Aragorn's death, it had finally worn him down. He looked at his father. "So Gimli wrote to you and you decided to come?"

Thranduil nodded. "After the letter from Aragorn I knew that it wouldn't be much longer, so we could prepare. Dilloth, Feron and Galion were a big help in organizing everything. We visited Minas Tirith on our way here, so I could give my condolences to King Eldarion before coming here and leaving for good."

Legolas looked up at his father with a scrutinizing gaze. "So you're really coming with us?"

"Of course. Do you really think I would stay behind and watch you leave for Valinor? Ever since the sea longing took you I knew that this time would come, so I had ample time to prepare for our departure."

Legolas took a deep, relieved breath, tension seeping out of him. "I had hoped, but I wasn't sure..."

Thranduil took him by the shoulders, squeezing gently. "The Greenwood is recovered and a lot of our people have sailed in the last years. Eryn Lasgalen will fade into memory. I sent our people who wanted to leave with us to Mithlond, they will take ship from there. Only a few still linger. Dilloth and Galion will arrange everything there. Celairdir, Angon and Feron insisted on accompanying me, so they'll sail with us."

Legolas looked relieved. Thranduil realized now that he had feared that his father would stay behind. "I said goodbye to Arwen and Eldarion after Aragorn was laid to rest. I couldn't stand to stay there any longer. The ship is ready and we are loading the last things we want to take with us at the moment. In a few days we will be ready. "

"Good," Thranduil said, turning and gazing in the direction his son was looking, taking in the ship that was moored to the shore. It was a big and beautiful vessel and it was clear that a lot of work and devotion had gone into creating it. Thranduil whistled softly. His worry that the ship wouldn't be big enough for all of them was put to rest at the sight of the vessel.

Legolas couldn't hide the pride in his voice. "I had help from Dol Amroth in designing and building it. Gimli also was a great help."

He followed his son's look to the compact figure that stood there, directing the stowing of some goods, puffing away on his pipe.

"I had a dream," Legolas said slowly, hesitantly. "I heard the Lady and she told me that Gimli is welcome. What if it's only wishful thinking? Do you think they'll accept him? I couldn't stand it if..." Legolas faltered, swallowing hard, his misery and unease clearly visible to the king.

Thranduil couldn't stand it any longer and pulled his grieving son into his arms again. "It's odd. I too had a vision. Gimli has the favor of Lady Galadriel, I think he is welcome." He stroked his son's back soothingly. "I'm sorry for your loss, I know how dear Estel was to you. But think about what awaits you in Valinor: your grandfather and mother should have been released by now and you'll see Elrond, Glorfindel, Mithrandir, Lady Galadriel and all those of our people who have been lost in battle or who have already sailed." He felt Legolas relax a little and pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "When do you intend to leave?"

Legolas took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Elladan and Elrohir have chosen to sail with us. They followed Arwen to Lothlorien to make sure that she arrived there safely, since she refused them to accompany her. We are waiting for their return."

Thranduil felt relief. Not only that Legolas would be spared the loss of another two good friends, but mainly for Elrond and Celebrian. They already had to deal with the loss of Arwen, at least they would be spared the loss of their sons, too. He was glad for his friends that for them too, there would be a happy reunion.

"I'm glad they decided to sail," he stated. "Elrond and Celebrian will be very happy to at least have their sons."

"Yes," Legolas agreed, "losing Arwen must be hard enough, but to lose all three of them?"

Thranduil shuddered. The one thing he had feared most during their fight against the shadow and the creatures of Sauron was to lose Legolas. He had come uncomfortably close to that a few times, but luckily he was spared that sorrow. He couldn't imagine to lose his son, knowing that he would never see him again until the ending of the world. To him the choice of the half-elves seemed quite cruel, tearing families apart and causing pain and sorrow. At least the choice should have ended with Elrond and Elros, when they had decided their fates.

He pushed these thoughts away and turned his son towards the ship. "Come, Celairdir, Angon and Dilloth will be anxious to see you. And then you can show me that ship of yours."

They walked down the hill and towards the shore. As they approached, Thranduil studied the figure of the dwarf. Gimli had aged visibly, his formerly red hair and beard were now mostly white and a few more wrinkles lined his face. But otherwise age hadn't done much damage. His bearing was still proud and his limbs seemed to hold their old strength. Thranduil hoped that he would have many more years. It would be another heavy blow to Legolas when Gimli died. By that time they were hopefully happily reunited with their family so that his son would have as much support as possible.

Gimli watched them approach and Thranduil noted that his eyes studied Legolas critically, obviously gauging his wellbeing. He still marveled at how it had happened that his son had become best friends with a dwarf, but he was thankful that it had helped him through the hard time of losing his other friends.

They stopped in front of Gimli and Thranduil inclined his head. "Master dwarf," he greeted.

"Your Majesty," Gimli replied, bowing slightly.

"I think that title is past," Thranduil said quietly. "Where we go, it doesn't matter, so Thranduil should be enough."

Gimli looked surprised. He clearly hadn't expected that. He inclined his head in acknowledgment. "As you wish." He studied Legolas again. "All the big luggage has been stored," he reported. "Now only a few personal items, clothes and food are left." 

Legolas nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Gimli." He turned to his father. "What about you and the others, do you want to store anything?"

Thranduil nodded. "We didn't take much, most of the things we wished to take with us went to Mithlond but there are still some things. I'll put Feron in charge of organizing everything."

Legolas looked around searchingly. "Where are they?" he asked.

"At your settlement," Thranduil explained. "They are patiently waiting for you to show up."

Legolas smiled slightly. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," he said. "Come, let's go, see them."

They turned in the direction of the elvish settlement, while Gimli stayed behind to oversee a few last details.

The walk to the settlement only took twenty minutes. Thranduil still marveled about what beautiful and harmonious buildings his son and his companions had created in the fair woods of Ithilien. It was a bit sad that they would leave and everything would stand empty and fall into ruin until the last traces of the elves' presence had vanished. But by now his eagerness to finally start the journey far outweighed the sorrow about what they left behind.

Thranduil wouldn't tell Legolas about it but he was glad that they would finally leave. The last years his duties had weighed heavily on him as he had witnessed from afar how his son suffered loss after loss and how it affected him. The friendship with mortals demanded a heavy price. He had visited of course and Legolas had come to Eryn Lasgalen but most time they spent apart in their respective homes. Now they would be together again and he hoped that his wife and his father would await them in Valinor along with his mother, who had sailed after his father had died. He had missed them fiercely, the ache of their loss had never completely vanished and he was excited to finally cross the sea to join them. In the last years his yearning for his wife had grown, now that he knew the time had finally come that he would see her again. He just hoped she had been released from the Halls of Mandos by now.

As they entered the central clearing, a call from their left drew their attention.

"Legolas," Feron called, striding rapidly towards them, "it's good to see you again." He reached them and pulled Legolas unceremoniously into an embrace.

"Feron," Legolas returned the hug, smiling, "welcome to Ithilien."

Finally Feron released Legolas and held him at arm's length. "How are you?" he asked sympathetically. He didn't miss the aura of grief and sadness that surrounded the younger elf.

Legolas clasped his forearm and nodded at him, silently conveying that he was hanging in. He turned and looked at the settlement and the elves bustling about. "It's time to leave," he finally said huskily.

Feron and Thranduil exchanged a sorrowful look. It pained them to see the younger elf so mired in grief.

The somber mood was broken by Angon's and Celairdir's arrival. Both greeted Legolas enthusiastically.

"Come, let's retreat to somewhere where we can talk," Thranduil suggested. "There we can exchange news and organize the last preparations. I also brought messages." With that words, he pulled a stack of letters from his tunic and handed it to Legolas.

Legolas' face lit up. He recognized a few handwritings and took the letters with a delighted smile. "Let's go to my quarters," he suggested.

Thranduil nodded and the five elves headed in the direction of Legolas' talan to celebrate their reunion and spend one of their last days in Middle Earth amidst friends.  
********************  
Elladan and Elrohir arrived a few days later. Both were subdued. They had seen their sister safely to Lothlorien but they had been denied a final farewell since Arwen didn't know that they had followed her. Also to leave their sister back, shrouded in grief, had been hard on them. Thranduil feared that they would change their minds and decide to share Arwen's and Estel's fate, knowing full well how devastating that would be for Elrond and Celebrian and for Legolas. But they were determined to sail with them to Valinor and he was glad for his friends, knowing that the loss of Arwen would be worse enough. At least they could rejoice to have their sons with them.

They made their final preparations, loading the ship with provisions for the journey and bringing the last of their possessions on board. Finally everything was ready. They went on board, the ropes holding the ship tied to the shore were severed, the anchor was lifted and the sails slowly unfurled. The ship was steered from the pier and began its journey down the Anduin.

As they sailed down the Anduin, they passed Pelargir and Legolas remembered the moment when they had fought Sauron's army and he had heard the gulls for the first time. Since that moment the yearning for Valinor had awakened in him. The yearning for a home he didn't even know. Now, finally, he could give in to the longing. It didn't take long for them to reach the mouth of the Anduin. As the land slowly fell back they gathered in the stern of the ship, gazing back for a last view of all they had known so far.

Legolas watched the coast and bid a silent farewell to his home. His father and Gimli stepped up beside him. Thranduil put his arm around Legolas' shoulders and with Gimli beside them, they stood and watched the land they had called home slowly fade from their sight.  
********************  
The journey on sea took nearly two weeks. Despite the limited space and not much they could do they didn't suffer boredom. Gimli was a talented story-teller and he took great pleasure in entertaining the others. Many of the elves hadn't seen each other for years and so they used the time to catch up with each other. The rest of the time was spent with games, reading books from the small library Legolas had built up in Ithilien and other things.

Thranduil sensed a slight anxiety in his son although Legolas didn't speak about what troubled him. It only passed as one day the air and the light around them changed. Everything seemed more wholesome and they suddenly felt their sorrows and burdens lifted. Instead they were filled with uncontained joy and anticipation. Obviously they had passed onto the straight road. Finally Legolas relaxed and a heavy burden seemed to fall off of him. Now Thranduil realized what had troubled his son. Despite the dream he had Legolas had been worried that Gimli would be denied passage, that they would be forced to turn back.

Finally after two weeks on sea their ship was greeted by gulls, the first sign that land was near. They watched and beneath a golden sunrise the contours of a landmass appeared. Legolas turned to his father and smiled brilliantly and Thranduil couldn't help but mirror his smile. Anticipation rippled through them and the other elves murmured excitedly. 

The coast came closer and they could discern details. A range of mountains rose gracefully up in the distance and in the front a sandy beach stretched along the land. A small harbor was to the left and a white ship lay already anchored. It looked like the elves that had left from Mithlond had already arrived.

Tol Eressëa rose up to their right and they took in the sights as they slowly passed the isle and advanced towards the harbor.

Legolas could now see a lot of elves milling about, obviously waiting for them. Thranduil, Legolas, Gimli and the others had assembled at the bow and were staring ahead, trying to discern details and individual faces.

Thranduil, who had an arm around Legolas' shoulders, suddenly drew in a deep breath and let it out in a choked gasp, almost a sob.

Legolas looked up at his father questioningly and looked into shining eyes. "Your mother and grandfather," Thranduil murmured, pointing in the direction he had been looking. 

Legolas followed the direction with his eyes and saw a tall golden-blond elf next to a lithe she-elf with amber-blond hair. Both watched the approaching vessel tensely. Legolas took a deep breath. He had been quite young when his mother had died and now he realized how much he had forgotten about her. Suddenly his anxiousness grew as he realized how many new things awaited him.

Thranduil sensed his sudden tension and squeezed his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, you will see."

Legolas nodded hesitantly.

As they came closer he also recognized Elrond, Celebrian, and much to Gimli's delight, Lady Galadriel with her husband Celeborn.

Finally the ship slipped into the harbor and came to a stop next to a pier. It was secured tightly and then a plank was lowered to the pier, allowing the elves to disembark.

They slowly went over to the plank, letting other elves get out first before finally they climbed from board, Gimli at Legolas' other side.

Immediately they were surrounded by elves, elves who celebrated their own reunions. Elrond and Celebrian hugged their sons while Lady Galadriel approached and greeted Gimli kindly, much to the dwarf's delight and embarrassment.

"Thranduil, oh Thranduil," Legolas' mother cried and flew into his arms. He closed his arms around her and breathed in her smell and somewhere, deep down, his world righted itself. How he had missed her since she had been gone. How he had missed her presence, her compassion, her quick wit and even temper.

"Miriel," he choked, holding her in a crushing embrace. It took some time before they kissed gently and parted, curiously watched by their son.

"Legolas," Miriel turned to her son, opening her arms.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, looking into her shining green eyes, before he stepped closer, allowing his mother to embrace him. "Naneth," he said softly.

She looked up at him with a joyful smile. "You have grown so much. I'm sorry that I missed so much of your life."

They held each other for a moment more before Legolas took a step back. It had been so long since he had last seen her that it would take some time until he felt completely comfortable with his mother again. Somehow Miriel seemed to sense that because she smiled sadly.

By now Oropher, who had followed Miriel at a more sedate pace, had arrived and pulled Thranduil into a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome, my son," he murmured. "I'm so sorry how I left you."

"Ada," Thranduil whispered, burying his head against his father's shoulder. The picture of the broken and dead body of his father that had haunted him for millennia was finally replaced with the living elf in front of him. He had hoped that his father had been restored to life by Mandos but a sliver of doubt had always remained. Finally all sorrow and uncertainty left him, leaving him almost giddy with joy and a lightness he hadn't felt in millennia. His wife and his father were back in his life. The two people he had missed most. He still couldn't really believe it. 

They stood so for a long time, not speaking, not moving, just reveling in the presence of the other. Finally Oropher released his son and they stepped back a step, still gazing at each other.

Finally Thranduil pulled himself together. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder, pushing him forward slightly. "Adar, this is your grandson, Legolas."

Legolas studied Oropher. His grandfather was a bit taller than his father, his body similar in built to Thranduil and he wore his golden hair braided at the sides but otherwise falling open down his back. His blue eyes sparkled with warmth and joy and he smiled gently at his grandson. For a moment Legolas hesitated, unsure how to properly greet his grandfather, but Oropher quickly solved the issue for him by pulling him into an embrace. "Welcome, Legolas," he greeted, "it's good to finally meet you."

"Grandfather," Legolas replied, still overwhelmed.

Oropher released him and held him at arm's length for a moment, studying him. "You look so much like your father." Still holding on to Legolas he turned to Thranduil. "You two must tell us everything. We heard of the fight against Sauron and how the ring was finally destroyed."

Legolas looked for Gimli who stood a short distance away, watching the family reunion. He beckoned the dwarf to come closer.

Hesitating, Gimli came over. Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Grandfather, Naneth, this is my friend, Gimli."

They stood with their backs to Thranduil, so Legolas didn't see the warning look Thranduil gave his father but Oropher caught it and bowed politely to Gimli. "Welcome to Valinor, Master dwarf. I'm at your service." As a survivor of Doriath, Oropher normally wasn't fond of dwarves. But since Doriath happened a long time ago, he couldn't blame Gimli for something his forefathers did. He also didn't want to start on the wrong foot with his grandson by rejecting his friend.

Gimli bowed back solemnly. "At yours and your family's."

Miriel knelt before the dwarf. "Master Gimli, welcome to Valinor. I have heard much of you."

Gimli blushed a bit at her attention, causing her to smile.

A hand lowered itself onto Legolas' shoulder and the elf turned, surprised. The blue eyes and kind face were familiar, although this being didn't look much like it had when Legolas had last seen him. Then he appeared to be an old man, bent with age and burdened with responsibilities. Now he shone brightly and he looked strong and somehow ageless.

"Mithrandir," Legolas greeted, stunned, using the name the elves had given Gandalf.

The wizard smiled gently. "Welcome to Valinor, Legolas. I'm glad that you finally followed the call. May your days here be nothing but joyful." Mithrandir turned to Gimli. "Welcome to you too, Gimli. The Valar wanted me to let you know that you're welcome. Such friendship as you two have has moved them. Aule would like to talk to you once you have settled."

Gimli's mouth dropped open and he looked absolutely stunned. It happened not every day that your creator wished to speak with you. He just nodded, unable to utter a word.

"Are the hobbits still alive?" Legolas asked.

"Bilbo passed away many years ago but Frodo and Sam are still here. They will be delighted to see you. They would have loved to greet you here but age has caught up with them and they don't travel long distances anymore."

Gimli and Legolas exchanged a glance. The news was sad and joyful at the same time. They would see the hobbits again but obviously they would have to face the next goodbyes soon.

Suddenly it was all too much for Legolas. He felt overwhelmed. The reunion with his mother, the meeting with his grandfather, the loss of Aragorn and the knowledge that he would see Sam and Frodo again, only to watch them die, it was all so much that it was hard to cope with.

His father, always perceptive to his moods, seemed to feel that something was wrong. Putting a hand on Legolas' back he turned to his father. "Where do we stay this night?" he asked.

"With us," a voice sounded behind them.

Legolas turned around and suddenly faced Elrond. The former Lord of Imladris seemed younger somehow, like a great burden had been lifted from him. His face was smoother than Legolas remembered, lines of worry and strain that had marked him were gone. His grey eyes shone with a light that hadn't been there in Middle Earth. "Welcome to Valinor." He pulled Legolas into an embrace. "Thank you for bringing my sons," he whispered. After a moment he pulled back to look at Legolas and the prince could see the joy mingled with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Arwen, my lord." 

"Did she live a happy life?" Elrond asked apprehensively. Although his sons had already told him that Arwen and Aragorn had been very happy, he needed to be sure of it. It would take time until they could think of Arwen with fondness only, without feeling the loss so keenly.

"Oh yes, she and Aragorn were very happy. They loved each other so much that their people sang songs about it."

Elrond held his gaze for a moment, seeing the truth of his statement and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Thranduil. "Welcome. It's good to see you finally made it here."

"Thank you," Thranduil laid his arm around Miriel. "I had ample reason to come."

Elrond smiled as he saw the happy couple in front of him. "We would be happy if you decide to stay with us at least for tonight or for a few days. There are many who would like to see you." 

Thranduil looked to his father questioningly to see if he had made other arrangements but Oropher nodded approvingly. "We would be glad to accept your invitation, thank you." Thranduil accepted the offer with a smile.

"We live outside of Tirion, not far from here," Elrond explained.

"And where do we live?" Thranduil turned to his father, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It's a few days' journey," Oropher explained. "Our home lies in the Woods of Oromë."

"How did you know when we would arrive?"

"Ulmo watched over you during your travel and he alerted the others. Oromë came to us and told us that you would finally come, so we could leave in time to arrive here before you."

Thranduil nodded, a bit overwhelmed. That the Valar walked among the elves and talked and interacted with them would take some getting used to.  
********************  
And so they spent their first night in Valinor as guests in Elrond's house, where Galion, Dilloth and the other elves, who had arrived a few days earlier, already awaited them. Elrond and Celebrian had settled in a valley that bore some resemblance to Imladris. Although the landscape was more open and there was only one waterfall. The buildings were as graceful as they had been in Imladris. It caused a bittersweet feeling in Legolas to be reminded of the fair valley. A lot of elves from Imladris had settled there with Elrond and Celebrian and Legolas was delighted to meet Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir and several other elves again. Galadriel and Celeborn normally resided in Tirion but they didn't want to part from Elladan and Elrohir so soon after their arrival, so they decided to visit for a few days.

Since it was already late in the evening they were served a light meal before they retired for the night to their assigned guest chambers.

Miriel and Thranduil lay in bed, her head resting against his chest while he had his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so happy you two are finally here," Miriel said, snuggling against her husband.

"I have missed you so much." Thranduil kissed her head and stroked her back.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer against him. "Tell me about our son," Miriel requested. "Tell me about Legolas."

Thranduil considered for a moment where to begin. "He didn't have an easy life," he finally started, "but you would have been so proud of him. After you were…gone, he was the one thing that kept me sane. Your death hit him as hard as me." Caught in the memory, he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Miriel whispered, also remembering that fateful day so long ago.

"Legolas started warrior training not long after that," Thranduil continued. "He excelled at the bow. We never had anybody with more skill. I was so proud of him, but I was also terrified to let him go on patrols. More than once did I sit by his side and wonder if he would make it. But he thought it his duty to protect his people." He looked at Miriel, thoughtfully. "It must be hard for you. The last time you saw him he was still a child, now he is an adult warrior with millennia of experience."

Miriel sighed. "I missed so much. I wish I could have been there for you. Legolas is all grown now. In my heart he is still my little son."

"But he is an adult now and he won't appreciate to be treated like the child he has been." Thranduil kissed her forehead. "It won't be easy at first but I'm sure you two will be alright."

She smiled gently. "I know that you're right. I'll try not to mother him too much."

"Ask him to tell you how his life has been. I know that some things won't be easy to hear but I think you need to know what happened. It made him who he is after all."

Miriel nodded, smiling. "My husband, always you were wise and had good advice. Oh how I missed it, how I missed you by my side."

Thranduil kissed her lovingly. "Legolas will need our support when his last mortal friends die, especially Gimli." He sighed. "He already suffered much loss the last century. Nearly all his mortal friends have died. He paid a high price for befriending them. The grief is still too near. I hope that he will find solace here and that the grief will be tempered through the joy of the reunion with his family and many old friends."

"My poor son," Miriel whispered.

Thranduil nodded. "He didn't have an easy life, but even with facing all that hardship he never lost his joy in the simple things." He smiled pensively. "He kept me sane after we lost you. Without him I would have succumbed to grief."

Miriel cupped Thranduil's face and looked into his eyes lovingly. "I'm back, we're back together, now our time as a family has come."

"Yes, finally," Thranduil agreed softly. He held her gaze and both could see the love and affection in the other's eyes.

Their lips met in a kiss as they celebrated their reunion, their joy finally chasing away the dark memories.  
********************  
They stayed at the house of Elrond for three more days to arrange their journey to their new home. Finally they bid farewell to Elrond, Celebrian, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elladan and Elrohir and the trek of the newly arrived elves and those who had come to welcome them headed out to their new home.

They traveled leisurely, taking the time to take in their surroundings and the peaceful atmosphere. Thranduil used the time to get reacquainted with his father and wife while Oropher, Miriel and Legolas started to get to know each other. Oropher also came to accept Gimli, after he witnessed the deep friendship that connected the dwarf with his grandson.

Three days after they had left Tirion they neared their goal. They saw the first buildings before they reached the wood. Some elves preferred small cottages instead of telain and so they had settled on the wide open meadows that lay in front of the wood. As they entered the wood, the dwellings changed to telain who were built high in the trees and connected with rope ladders or wooden walkways. On the ground there were gardens of extraordinary beauty. It seemed to Legolas like a mix of Lothlorien and their homes in Ithilien.

Their people had gathered to welcome their king and prince. Everywhere they looked there were smiling faces. A large crowd had gathered alongside the path but there were way too many elves for them to fit there so they had also climbed into the trees and had gathered on the platforms surrounding the telain, watching the arrivals from there. It was a festive atmosphere. People were cheering and laughing, children were running in front of the horses, overall it was a reception that Thranduil and Legolas wouldn't forget for a long time.

They arrived at the center of a large clearing and finally Thranduil and Legolas laid eyes on their new home for the first time. A large talan sat on a mighty oak and wooden walkways connected it to other telain that sat on trees nearby.

"This is our home," Oropher said with quiet satisfaction.

They dismounted and elves came to take the horses and to unload the luggage. Legolas helped Gimli dismount and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The dwarf seemed a bit uncomfortable, he had been the target of many curious glances during their ride. 

Miriel stepped next to Thranduil who stood and gazed at their surroundings. Thranduil put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Until now I lived in the main talan but since we knew that you would arrive soon we built a new home for us." Miriel pointed at a talan not far from the central talan. It was smaller but also beautifully decorated. Walkways connected it to the central talan and to other telain.

Oropher addressed the gathered elves. "Today is a happy day. Today we welcome the last of our people who took ship to Valinor and finally my son and grandson have arrived." He paused for a moment while the crowd erupted in cheers. "We also welcome Gimli, one of the Nine Walkers and steadfast friend to my grandson."

Legolas smiled down at Gimli, who looked stunned at that acknowledgement while the gathered elves once again applauded and cheered.

Oropher continued. "We have every reason for celebration so there will be a feast tonight."

The noise level reached new heights as the elves voiced their appreciation to that announcement. 

Oropher came to stand next to Thranduil. "Your mother awaits us inside. She wanted to greet you in private, without all the people watching."

Thranduil nodded, smiling. They moved towards the royal talan, where Oropher ordered servants to show the other arrivals their quarters while he led Thranduil, Legolas, Miriel and Gimli inside.

They passed the entrance hall and entered a corridor that led to the living quarters of the royal family. The rooms were beautiful decorated with carved designs that mirrored the nature outside. The decorations were in muted earth colors with green as contrast and gave a warm, cozy appearance to everything without lacking the grandeur of a royal home.

Finally they reached an ornately carved door that led to the family's sitting room. Oropher opened the door and at their entrance a she-elf hastily rose from a stuffed armchair and looked at them anxiously.

Thranduil halted his movement. For over three thousand years he hadn't seen his parents and finally they were both back in his life.

His mother raised a trembling hand to her mouth. "Thranduil," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Both stayed still a moment longer until finally Thranduil took a step forward and his mother threw herself into his arms.

"Naneth," he murmured, overwhelmed.

His mother buried her head against his shoulder. "My son," she whispered, her voice choked. It took a few moments until she had regained her composure. She drew back a bit and smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Welcome to your new home. I'm so happy you're finally here." She seemed to take notice of the others just then and turned to them, looking at Legolas and Gimli curiously.

"Naneth, this is your grandson, Legolas, and this is Gimli, son of Gloin and one of the Nine Walkers," Thranduil introduced.

Elarinya held her hands out to Legolas and he stepped forward and took them. "Welcome, Legolas," she greeted, smiling warmly. "I heard so much of you and I'm happy to finally meet you."

"Grandmother," Legolas replied, somewhat at a loss for words.

She lifted a hand and brushed his hair back, smiling gently. "I can imagine that it's all a bit much, after being alone with this stubborn old fool," she smiled mischievously at Thranduil, ignoring his indignant protest, "for millennia, to finding yourself with a family again."

Legolas nodded reluctantly.

She squeezed his hand. "You'll see, in no time at all it will be as if it had never been different. I'm happy that finally I'll get to know you."

Her warm demeanor did a lot to ease his apprehension and the feeling of being overwhelmed. His life had been turned upside down in the last days and although he was glad that they had finally sailed, it was all a bit much. It would take time getting used to having a complete family again.

Elarinya turned to Miriel. "Why don't you show Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli their chambers, so they can settle in a bit? We will meet you at dinner."

"That's a good idea," Miriel agreed, taking Thranduil's hand and leading the way out of the sitting room. They crossed the corridor and entered another room where large doors led out to the surrounding platform and a short walkway led to another talan.

"This is our home," Miriel explained to Thranduil. "I hope you'll like it." 

They stepped onto the walkway and entered the other talan. The interior was a perfect mix of elegance and coziness. There were beautiful decorations, carved leaves and vines and ornate motifs that looked so natural that one could only marvel. The furniture was elegant and comfortable without being pompous. As in the main talan, warm earth colors heightened the feeling of warmth and coziness that permeated the talan.

They moved through the chambers, exploring their new home. Miriel led them through a corridor with a library, a study, a kitchen and guest chambers to the sides until they reached Miriel and Thranduil's chambers. They entered the spacious and comfortable sitting room. It showed the loving touch of Miriel. The carved decorations adorned the windows and the wall where the hearth sat. Comfortable looking stuffed armchairs were placed in front of the fireplace, a side table near them held a plate with cookies. A large bookshelf stood at one wall, while a sideboard on another wall held various mementos at the top. Legolas recognized a few things from Eryn Lasgalen. The books also were from his former home and he wondered how they had come to be in Valinor.

Legolas was stunned to see pictures hanging over the hearth that showed him in different situations and in different states of maturity. There were two that showed him as an adolescent, not fully developed yet and still possessing the awkwardness of one not fully grown. Some showed him as a young adult, while the next ones seemed to be far more recent. In one he was standing with his bow raised, taking aim at something, in another one he was leaning against a tree, smiling, while he was fully armed, obviously ready to head out on patrol, in the next one he was sitting at a feast, obviously listening to what somebody else had to say.

Miriel stepped up next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Your father sent these. I was so happy to get them, to at least get a few glimpses into your life, to see how you looked. I treasure these so much."

Legolas was stunned, he turned towards his father, who returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile. "Did you draw these yourself? I never knew that you could paint."

Thranduil smiled. "I had help." He didn't elaborate but went on to explain, "Whenever one of our people wanted to sail, I asked them to take something with them. I hoped that your mother would be released from the Halls of Mandos relatively fast. Until then our people kept them safe."

"There are more," Miriel explained. "Maybe you want to see them later?"

"Yes, I would like that," Legolas agreed.

Miriel smiled. "Come, I want to show you something." She tightened her arm around his shoulders and led him over to the door that opened to the outside.

They stepped out of the sitting room onto the wooden platform. From there a wooden walkway led over to the next talan. This one eerily resembled Legolas' home in Ithilien. It expanded down to the ground and a wooden staircase connected the individual levels, exactly as Legolas' talan in Middle Earth. Large doors led onto a surrounding platform where stuffed chairs and a divan invited to sit down and enjoy the view. Wooden panels could be moved to open the talan further to the outside. 

Miriel addressed Legolas. "We thought that you might like your privacy, so we prepared a talan for you." She smiled at his expression of surprise and awe. Her arm still around his shoulder she led the way over to the other talan.

As they entered it Legolas was amazed and Gimli whistled in appreciation. The interior also was exactly like Legolas' home in Ithilien. At least on first sight. After a few moments Legolas realized that it was a perfect blend between his talan and his chambers at the palace in Eryn Lasgalen. He recognized furniture from the palace. Legolas turned to his parents, stunned. "How…?"

Thranduil smiled. "I not only asked our people to take the pictures with them. They were happy to be of assistance. Your friend Gimli is also very good at drawing."

Legolas looked at Gimli, who shrugged nonchalantly.

He explored the chambers closer, taking in the details. His sleeping chamber was decorated with his first bow and knives as well as a few golden arrows he had received as trophies in tournaments. They had withstood the times and had been brought from Eryn Lasgalen. He also found several mementos, like a few pretty stones he had found at the bank of the forest river, the carved statue of a horse he had received from his father as a gift on a visit to Dale and other knickknacks. He hadn't been able to take everything with him as he moved to Ithilien and he also didn't have the heart to empty his chambers completely because he knew that his father would visit them occasionally. So he had left a lot behind and thought it lost to him. What a pleasant surprise to find that everything had been packed and made the journey.

Finally the realization sunk in that the times that he had to resort to pen and parchment when he wished to communicate with his father were over. That had been the one thing that had bothered him while living in Ithilien. The distance from his father and that he couldn't just go and talk to him whenever he liked. But the time of letters was past, now his parents' talan was right beside his own.

His parents watched him explore everything. Thranduil had an arm around Miriel's shoulders and she leaned against him, smiling. It was so good to finally be reunited and a family again. They would still have to get reacquainted with one another after being separated for so long but they had all the time in the world now.

Finally Legolas returned to his parents. His eyes shone suspiciously but he was smiling. "Thank you, I don't really know what to say."

"So I take it you like it?" Miriel smiled.

"Yes, very much," Legolas confirmed.

"The credit belongs to your mother," Thranduil said. "I only sent everything here, along with a few pictures."

"Oropher helped as well," Miriel revealed. "He enjoyed it to prepare everything for you."

Legolas' eyes lit up even further. "Grandfather helped? I have to thank him as well." He turned to his friend. "Thank you, Gimli." He smirked. "You are very good at keeping secrets. Even as I asked you what you were drawing I never suspected anything."

"Would have spoiled the surprise otherwise, wouldn't it?"

"Master Gimli," Miriel turned to the dwarf, "we assumed that you would like to stay with Legolas, so we built your chambers on the ground level. If you wish for other arrangements, please let us know. The hobbits as well as Galadriel and Celeborn offered you a home."

Gimli looked pleased at that information. "No, my lady, I prefer to stay with Legolas." He smiled at his friend. "After he dragged me here, he can as well bear with my presence."

Legolas smiled back. "That will be no hardship." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

"Your luggage has already been brought to your chambers," Miriel explained to Gimli.

"Then I'll retreat and unpack so you can have some time to yourself." The dwarf patted his friend's hand, nodded at Thranduil and Miriel and took the stairs to the rooms on the ground floor.

Legolas turned to his parents, studying them for a moment. Thranduil had his arm around Miriel, while one of her hands covered the hand he had around her. Both were smiling and they looked radiant. They were fairly shining with happiness. He took a deep breath. It was an overwhelming feeling to know that he had not only his mother back in his life, but that his grandparents were now there as well.

Thranduil stretched out his arm invitingly and Legolas didn't hesitate. With a smile he stepped closer and into the other arm of his father, letting himself be hugged to the side opposite his mother.

Thranduil pulled them both closer and sighed in contentment.

Their time in Middle Earth was past and they would always remember it, would always remember their home and the friends they had made. But now their time as a family had started, a new era began and the future lay bright and shining before them.

END


End file.
